Snails
'' 'Snegler' er en skole-alder colt enhjørning bosatt i Ponyville som ofte sees med sin venn klipp. __TOC__ Beskrivelse Snegler er en gylden farget føll med en akvamarin man og hale, og lysegule fregner. Han er særlig lankier og tynnere enn andre ponnier, mye som Celestia eller Luna, eller Fancypants 'følgesvenn Fleur de Lis. Han har en klønete språkbruk som i motsetning til klipp 'høyere stemme, er ganske lav og treg. Dette tone og hans bruk av ordet "eh" minner om en stereotypisk kanadisk aksent. Både klipp, samt partner-in-kriminalitet snegler, er oppkalt etter den tradisjonelle barnerim'' [What_Are_Little_Boys_Made_Of | Hva er smågutter Laget Av?]. En versjon av verset går: ::''Hva er smågutter laget av? ::Hva er smågutter laget av? :: Tommer klipp og snegler og Valp hundenes haler ::Det er det små gutter er laget av Historie Snegler vises først i Skryt Busters, der hans venn klipp feier Spike opp over hornet når de begge løp for å se Trixie. I motsetning til hans venn klipp, en Colt med en meget lav, rund build, er han mye lankier enn de andre ponniene i Ponyville. Etter Trixie utstilling, både han og klipp adoringly mobber henne for å fortelle dem historien om hvordan hun beseiret Ursa Major, men hun avslår. Etter en samtale med Spike om emnet, venture de inn i Everfree Forest for å bringe en Ursa Major til Ponyville å se Trixie beseire den. Når de er i skogen, bruker Snegler hans horn å belyse sine omgivelser, men dette krever litt innsats fra hans side, og høres ut som en generator sputtering. Lyset plager den Ursa, som begynner å jage ponniene tilbake i Ponyville. Senere blir klipp og snegler sjokkert over å finne at Trixie laget hennes tidligere påstander, og mye flau når Twilight Sparkle påpeker at det var deres feil for å bringe Minor, som de trodde for en Major, inn til byen, og at det var bare grinete for å ha sin søvn forstyrret. De ydmykt akseptere sin straff for å slippe løs det. Snegler har en ikke-talende cameo i Call of the Cutie, deltar på Cute-ceañera der han tar første bit av kaken, mye å Diamant Tiara 's irritasjonsmoment. I episoden, The Show Propper, han og klipp utføre et magisk triks for talent show som Snegler ruinene ved å spise gulrøtter klipp var i ferd med å avsløre. Når de vinner sin "Best Magisk lovens Medallion klipp kommentarer som hans Medallion er glansfullt. En tydelig irritert Snegler svarer hans er større. Klipp fortsetter med å si hans er tyngre. En annen ikke-talende cameo er under en ekskursjon i The Return of Harmony Part 1. Gjenværende i bakgrunnen, er han ikke synes så glade for å være til stede på dette feltet turen. I De Cutie Pox, klipp og snegler beundre Apple Bloom 's hooping ferdigheter sammen med resten av skolens føll og prøve å lære fra henne hvordan du gjør det selv. Da hun plutselig får en ny søta merke, denne gang for spinning plater, utfordre de henne til å demonstrere det som hun gjør. I The Mysterious Mare Do Vel, blir han sett på begynnelsen av episoden i Cutie Mark korsfarernes klubbhuset som medlem av The Official Rainbow Dash Fan Club, og er senere sett hele episoden med klipp. I Ponyville Konfidensiell, blir han og klipp første sett komplimenter Fjærvekt på sin søta mark. Senere oppdager Sweetie Belle dem sammen, slåss om hvordan få tyggis ut av sine strøk. Snegler sparker klipp for å se om tannkjøttet vil gå av, men klipp whiplashes tilbake, slik at tannkjøttet til å binde dem tettere sammen. Snegler begynner å skrike hysterisk for tannkjøttet skal fjernes. Sweetie Belle ber Fjærvekt å få bildet sitt, og Søtmerkets Kostfarere bruke dem som sitt første historien. De to tar det på strak arm, glad for å bli omtalt i avisen og har tannkjøtt fjernes med biter av deres strøk fjernes i prosessen. Opptredener :Se også: Character opptredener Sitater Skryt Busters jeg liker pudding. Skryt Busters Hvorfor er det de kaller det et loppemarked når de egentlig ikke selger lopper? Den Mystiske Mare Do Vell jeg andre bevegelse, og kan jeg legge til at hvis du så opp ordet "kjempebra" i ordboken, ville det være et bilde av Rainbow Dash. Gallery : Snegler bildegalleri Sv:Snails Mr. Dvargen mai 27., 2012 kl. 14:31 (UTC) Kategori:Enhjørninger Kategori:Hanner